A Strange Saviour
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: It's Kankuro's fault well mostly that Temari gets stuck in a sandstorm. Who is this strange person who saves her? And are she and Kankuro getting closer or just fighting? ShikaTema GaaMat KankOC rating for cursing and slight sexual themes in last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Temari struggled to put one foot in front of the other. She tried to shield her eyes from the sand whipping around her.

_Damn this sandstorm and damn Kankuro._

In all reality it was as much her fault as Kankuro's that she was stuck in this sandstorm. It had been planned that she would have left for Konoha today but when she saw the sandstorm brewing she had decided to wait. Kankuro had then proceeded to call her a wimp and not much of a kunoichi for being scared of a little sand. Temari got pissed and left for Konoha in spite of the dangerous sandstorm. Bad idea. She hadn't made it halfway out of the desert before the sandstorm erupted around her. She tripped over a rock protruding from the sand. She tried to get back up but the sand kept beating down on her. She was so tired. As she felt herself slipping away a name passed through her mind.

_Shikamaru._

* * *

Temari opened her eys. She stared up at the top of a cave illuminated by firelight.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up."

Temari tensed and sat up wincing at the pain. She looked around for the source of the voice. She saw a girl about her age sitting by a fire. She had dark hair and eyes.

"You shouldn't really be moving," said the girl. "I'm not going to hurt you after I took the time to save you."

"You brought me here?" asked Temari.

"Yep. Your fan's damn heavy by the way."

Temari looked to see her fan leaning at the side of the cave. "Who are you?"

"Hosokawa Fumie. You?"

"Sabaku no Temari. How did you get here?"

"I've been living here for a while after I left the most recent group of traveling ninjas I was traveling with and decided to live in the desert."

"You're a ninja?"

"Yeah. Just not from a village. I've wandered from group to group picking up different things. It's always came easily."

Temari fell silent. "How long have I been here?" she asked finally.

"4 days."

"What?!" yelled Temari trying to get up. Fumie darted up and walked over to her.

"You're not leaving. You're still too weak. Don't know what the hell you were thinking to travel in that sandstorm but now you need to recover."

Temari winced when she mentioned the sandstorm. "But I should have been in Konoha 2 days ago! They must think…" Her eyes widened. "Shika!" She tried to get up again. "I have to go."

Fumie put a hand on Temari's shoulder and squatted down next to her. "You are resting." Her eyes softened. "It's apparent someone is probably very worried about you. I really don't think you should travel for another few days at least but if it means that much to you I'll help you back to Suna tomorrow."

Temari felt her eyes water and an extreme feeling of thankfulness directed towards Fumie but pushed it away for the moment. "Thanks a lot Fumie."

* * *

Shikamaru walked through Suna not really noticing where he was going. Gaara's words echoed through his head.

"She disappeared during a sandstorm. We sent out search parties but it's highly doubtful she'll be found alive… if anything is found at all."

He felt a stray tear trickle down his cheek. His head snapped around when he heard a voice.

A painfully familiar voice.

"Give me my fan."

"No. I said before, if I don't think you should be traveling you sure as hell aren't carrying this. It's way too damn heavy."

Shikamaru pushed his way through the crowd towards the voice. His heart stopped when he saw blonde hair.

"Temari?" he choked out. She turned, her teal eyes searching for who had called her name. They widened when she saw him.

"Shika?"

Fumie smiled slightly when she heard his name and quietly stepped back giving them their privacy. He walked up to Temari in shock. Temari searched his face for any emotion other than shock and spotted the tear trail still on his cheek.

"Kami woman! Do you know what the hell you put me through?! I thought you were dead!!!" exploded Shikamaru before kissing her fiercely.

"You didn't call me troublesome," said Temari, lightheaded from the kiss.

"Well you're the most troublesome woman in the world!" he yelled before kissing her again.

"How fast did you get here?" asked Temari quietly.

"After you didn't show up after the normal 3 day trip I left. I made the trip in just under 2 days."

Temari gaped at him. "Did you sleep?"

"I haven't since I left… I couldn't."

Temari cupped his cheek in her hand.

"What the hell were you thinking going out in that sandstorm?"

Temari decided now wasn't the best time to tell him about Kankuro. She would tell him later.

"I'm sorry Shika."

"I guess at this point I should just be happy you're alive," sighed Shikamaru kissing her then hugging her. "How are you alive?" he asked.

"Fumie," replied Temari. Fumie stepped forward holding out her hand to Shikamaru in greeting.

"I was on my way back to my cave when I saw her laying in the desert, so I took her back and cared for her."

Shikamaru shook her hand. "You have no idea how much I owe you," he said quietly.

Fumie smiled. "Don't worry about it. Well I guess I should be heading back."

"Absolutely not," said Temari. "You're going to live in Suna now."

Fumie's eyes lit up. "You'll let me stay?"

"Duh," said Shikamaru. "She's the Kazekage's sister. He won't let you go back to live in a cave in the desert, and even if he would I wouldn't allow it."

"You really want me to stay? I've always been a bother to anyone I traveled with before."

"Why?" asked Temari.

Fumie chuckled sheepishly. "I kind of have a… strong personality that didn't go over too well with most people."

Temari shrugged. "So do I."

Fumie hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"We might as well go tell Gaara you're alive. Kankuro won't be back for a while. He's still looking for you. He said it was his fault you went out in the sandstorm but I don't understand why," said Shikamaru.

"I'll tell you later," said Temari.

"Come on Fumie. We might as well make it official that you'll be staying here."

Fumie nodded and followed Temari and Shikamaru towards the Kazekage's office.

* * *

AN: Yay new story. Though this does turn out to be a FumieKankuro story he doesn't show up till chapter 4! hehe there's a lot of funny stuff in here especially between Fumie and Kankuro just you wait. Hope you like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

As Temari, Shikamaru, and Fumie walked through the Kazekage building, they saw Matsuri leave Gaara's office. She froze when she spotted them. Her eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at Temari.

"You're alive," she whispered. She released Temari and dragged her to the door. "Gaara's been absolutely devastated. Wait till he sees you."

She knocked on the door. "Gaara?"

They heard a sigh from within. "I told you already Matsuri, I'm very busy."

Matsuri opened the door and pulled Temari through. "I think you'll make an exception Gaara," she said.

Gaara looked up from his paperwork and froze.

"Hey Gaara," said Temari. Gaara stood slowly before walking around his desk and stopping in front of Temari.

"You're alive," he said, his voice oddly neutral.

Temari hugged him, recoginizing how much he needed it but wasn't able to say it. "I'm sorry Gaara. I won't let Kankuro talk me into anything again," she said.

"Yes you will," replied Gaara. "I'm really glad you're alive Temari."

Fumie shifted slightly. Gaara shifted his attention to her.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Fumie," said Temari.

"She saved Temari," continued Shikamaru.

Gaara inclined his head to Fumie. "Suna owes you a great debt Fumie. What village are you from?"

"None Kazekage-sama. I was living in a cave in the desert but I do have ninja skills I picked up from different people I traveled with in the past."

"Can she stay in Suna Gaara?" asked Temari.

Gaara mouth turned up slightly. "Welcom to Suna Fumie. You are welcome to stay."

Fumie bowed. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

"There's no need for such formalities. You may call me Gaara. You will live with myself, Temari, and our brother Kankuro in the Kazekage's mansion. I see you've already met Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend. This is Matsuri, my girlfriend."

"Thank you so much for saving Temari," said Matsuri.

"It wasn't a problem," said Fumie smiling. "So both of you have a significant other, does Kankuro?"

Temari laughed. "Not at the moment. He's a real playboy. You'll understand when you meet him."

"Temari, go show Fumie where she'll be staying. If you want Fumie I will provide money so you can buy some new clothes," offered Gaara.

Fumie lit up. She couldn't remember the last time she got new clothes. She was currently wearing a baggy shirt and baggy shorts. They didn't fit her too well.

"Thank you Gaara-sama!"

"Come on Fumie," said Temari. "I'll show you our house."

"You go as well Shikamaru," said Gaara. "Get some rest. You're dead on your feet."

Shikamaru nodded gratefully. The three went to leave but Temari turned. "When will Kankuro get back?"

"Tomorrow," replied Gaara. "I had to order him to come back."

Temari nodded and turned to leave but Gaara stopped her.

"Make sure to set ground rules with him about Fumie."

Fumie wanted to speak up but decided to wait to talk to Temari later. She, Temari, and Shikamaru left. Gaara sagged in a gesture Matsuri knew well. He could only really reveal his emotions to her and sometimes to his siblings. She walked over to him and hugged him rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"She's alive," he said. His voice cracked. Matsuri smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I know Gaara. I know."

* * *

Fumie's eyes widened in shock. "You live here?"

"Yeah. Big, I know," replied Temari.

"I'm really going to live here!"

Temari laughed at the pure joy that was on Fumie's face. "Yep. I'll give you the tour later. We'll go shopping first. Shikamaru, you can sleep in my bed instead of the couch if you want. You should get a good hour of quiet before we get back."

Shikamaru smiled. "I'll be out by then. Will you be there when I wake up?"

Temari nodded, hugging him. "I'm sorry."

He squeezed her tight. "You have no idea how happy I am right now," he whispered.

She kissed him. "Get some rest."

Shikamaru nodded and walked into the house. Temari watched him go before turning to Fumie. "I never thanked you for bringing me back…" she trailed off as she felt tears come to her eyes.

Fumie hugged her. "You don't have to say anything more. The minute you said his name back in the cave, I knew."

Temari nodded, smiling. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight," laughed Temari. Fumie was currently in a dressing room. "You're 22 and you've never had a boyfriend?"

"By my choice!" retorted Fumie. "A lot of guys were interested but just in my body. I have kissed a guy before."

Temari laughed again. "So you won't get serious with any of them but you'll make out with them. You are ridiculous."

"Try saying that to my face," said Fumie stepping out from the dressing room. Temari's jaw dropped. Fumie was in a v-neck halter top. The v ended well below her breasts. She wore a pair of ninja shorts and a skirt that was shorter on one side before elongating to the other.

"You weren't lying when you said you had a nice body," said Temari.

"You don't have a bad body either. 'Shika' certainly looks like he likes it."

"Ok one call him that again and die," joked Temari. "Two, damn right he likes my body."

They both laughed.

"So I take it you like this outfit?" asked Fumie.

"Definitely. You'll have guys swarming all over you."

Fumie laughed. "I know how to keep them away. Speaking of that, what was Gaara saying about ground rules with Kankuro?"

Temari snorted. "I have to beat into him that you are off limits unless you say so. I highly encourage you not to. He'll use you and leave you."

Fumie's eyes glittered mischievously. "You don't have to beat him. I have a feeling for him already and I know how to keep guys like him in line."

Temari looked at her as they checked out. "If you're sure."

Fumie nodded. "Just wait Temari. You'll see."

When they got back to the mansion, Temari led Fumie up a flight of stairs.

"That's my room," said Temari quietly pointing at a door. "Kankuro's and Gaara's rooms are also on this floor further down the hallway."

She opened a door across the hall from her bedroom. "Make yourself at home. I'll give you the grand tour later tonight or tomorrow."

Fumie smiled. "Thanks Temari."

Temari smiled back and went into her room. Fumie flung herself onto her new bed. It was so comfy. She found herself nodding off and decided to take a nap.

* * *

AN: Yay chapter 2! Kankuro will not be coming back until Chapter 4. Fumie has a talk with Gaara next chapter. I hope Gaara is in character. He's crazy hard to write. Enjoy!

3 Hidden

I don't own Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Fumie woke a few hours later to her stomach grumbling. She got out of bed and walked across the hall. She quietly opened Temari's door to see if she was awake. She smiled to herself when she saw Temari snuggled up against Shikamaru's body with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She quietly closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Now if I was a kitchen where would I be?" she muttered to herself.

"Are you hungry?" asked a quiet voice behind her. She jumped, turning to see Gaara standing behind her.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even sense you coming up behind me."

"I've always been able to mask my chakra well," he replied. He walked past her.

"Follow me. The kitchen is this way."

Fumie followed him. After passing through a few rooms she saw a dining table. He motioned for her to sit and he went through an archway to the kitchen. She watched him as he got some leftovers from the fridge and brought them out to her.

"If you want you can heat them but I enjoy them cold."

Fumie smiled. "That's ok. I haven't had a cold meal in a while. The cave wasn't really equipped for keeping food cold," she laughed.

"How did you come to live in a cave in the desert?"

"Well it's a long story. I have to start back in my childhood."

Gaara nodded. "I can spare some time."

"Well for as long as I can remember I traveled with different groups. Nomads, travelers, even rouge ninjas when I was older."

"What about your parents?"

Fumie frowned. "I don't know. I can't remember them and I don't even know their names."

A silence fell. "I'm sorry," offered Gaara.

"It's ok. You can't miss what you didn't know. Besides I had a lot of different parents, people who looked over me," she replied. "As I got a little older it became apparent I had a natural affinity to earth and I began learning how to be a ninja."

"How did you find out?"

Fumie bit her lip. "It's difficult to explain. I'll show you guys some time."

"How skilled as a ninja are you?"

"I'm pretty good," replied Fumie. "My attacks are really strong but as you might guess, some of my basics are shaky."

"If you want I can get Kankuro or Temari to help with that. You are welcome to become a ninja of Suna."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Another comfortable silence fell.

"So how did you get to the cave?" asked Gaara after a while.

"Well as I got older I started drawing the attention of the men. I was always an outspoken child and as I grew older it became much more pronounced so I didn't tolerate any funny business. I could get very violent if I wanted to. A lot of people didn't like it too much."

Gaara chuckled. "You and Temari could be sisters."

Fumie smiled. "We do get along really well. Anyway I got fed up with having to deal with the men as well as most of the people I was traveling with hating my personality so I left. I soon came to the desert. It seemed like a nice place. I could be myself. No one judging me. I soon found the cave and made myself at home."

"Why were you out in the sandstorm?"

"I had left the day before to gather food in the forest. I was coming home when I saw Temari lying in the sand. I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her back. She was exhausted. The sandstorm was pretty fierce, even I had a little trouble with it and I'm used to them. I think she had tried to use her chakra to get through the sandstorm quicker and ended up depleting her chakra. She slept for four days. I made sure she would drink and was able to mash up some food for her."

"What happened when she woke up?" asked Gaara.

"Well she was confused at first, thought I was an enemy when she first heard my voice, but I calmed her down. She was fine until she asked how long she had been there. She freaked out and tried to get up. I told her she wasn't leaving just yet. She was almost accepting that, but then she said his name." Fumie laughed. "She almost completely stood up. Shocked the hell out of me. She shouldn't have been able to stand up that quickly. Well I pushed her back down and told her she wasn't leaving. To be honest if she hadn't said Shikamaru's name we would still be in the cave. I saw how badly she wanted to get back knowing he was worried so I decided to help her back."

"They love each other very much," said Gaara.

Fumie smiled. After they had finished eating she looked at him again.

"What's up with the tattoo on your forehead?"

Gaara tensed. "It's a remnant from my past. I once only thought and cared about myself for reasons that I will not share with you at the moment. To be frank I don't trust you enough yet. Don't take offense."

Fumie shrugged. "No big deal. There were things I let out of my story too. I may have saved your sister but we still have a ways to go before we can talk about certain things in our lives."

Gaara nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

"What's not to understand? We only met today," replied Fumie. Suddenly she let out a huge yawn.

"You should get some rest," said Gaara clearing the table. When he came back she was still there.

"How do I get back to my room?" she asked. He smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He led her out of the kitchen and back to her room.

"It was nice talking to you Gaara," said Fumie.

"You as well," he replied. Fumie closed her door and snuggled into her bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

AN:


	4. Chapter 4

Fumie woke the next morning to Temari ripping the covers off her.

"What the hell Temari? What if I slept naked?"

"Well you don't. Get up. We have to meet Kankuro."

Fumie's eyes glittered. She jumped out of bed.

"Let's go see lover boy," she said walking out of the room.

_This is going to be good,_ thought Temari.

They lounged around the front gate waiting. Fumie's stomach grumbled.

"Couldn't you at least have let me eaten something first?" she whined.

"We were already late."

"Umm whose fault is that? I didn't know when Kankuro was coming back." She looked at Temari slyly. "Do you and Shika lose track of time together?"

"Oh look I think I see him now," said Temari pointing. Fumie smirked. She had gotten her answer.

Kankuro trudged towards Suna with his head down. He hadn't found one trace of Temari. He knew if he hadn't said anything she wouldn't have gone. He didn't really notice who he was walking by, too caught up in his guilt. Temari and Fumie walked after him. Temari turned to Fumie.

"Oh after I introduce you he'll probably stare at your boobs. Just a reminder."

"Don't worry about me," smirked Fumie.

Temari was fed up with trying to catch up to him. "Kankuro!" she bellowed.

Kankuro turned. "What the hell do you want Temari?!" He froze. Temari waved at him smiling. He growled and stomped over to her.

"Long time no see," she said.

"You bitch!" he exploded. "I was out there searching and worrying my ass off and you've been safe the whole time!"

"Hey it was your fault in the first place and I wasn't safe the whole time someone had to save me," yelled back Temari glad Kankuro had decided to get pissed instead of getting emotional. It was more normal this way. They always fought. Suddenly she smiled.

"Hey you were worried about me."

Kankuro grumbled and crossed his arms. Temari could hear 'stupid' and 'annoying' muttered multiple times. She laughed to herself.

"So who saved you?" he asked finally still sulking. "Lazy shadow boy?"

"_Shikamaru_ did not save me. Fumie did," replied Temari. "Fumie this is my idiot brother Kankuro. Kankuro this is Fumie."

"Hey," said Fumie stepping out from behind Temari. Kankuro's eyes widened slightly.

_Damn she's hot._

His eyes moved downward. He was clearly staring at her chest. Fumie smirked. Temari definitely knew her brother well. She adjusted her gaze to his crotch. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"If he's gonna stare at my rack, I'm gonna stare at his package," replied Fumie as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Temari laughed. "I don't think that's going to work…"

Her jaw dropped as Kankuro fidgeted and finally looked away.

"See?" said Fumie laughing slightly. "Guys are way more self conscious about what other people, especially girls think about their size. I just use that to my advantage."

"Well Kankuro we may have found someone who's as big a pervert as you AND she's a girl."

"Girl's can be perverts too," replied Fumie shrugging and laughing.

"You're a pervert?" stammered Kankuro.

"Yep. I like dirty jokes, read porn, the whole shebang. Why?" she asked giving him an innocent look.

Kankuro's jaw dropped. "Wha…but…you…"

Temari turned to Fumie. "You are my new favorite person."

"Why?"

"I can never find anything to get him to shut up and after he met you he can't speak in coherent sentences. I think it's because you didn't yell at him or hit him for staring at your boobs."

"Well they are pretty nice," said Fumie.

Temari laughed.

Kankuro cleared his throat. "So how did you save Temari?" he asked.

"I'll tell you-" Fumie was interrupted by her stomach growling. "After I get some breakfast to shut my damn stomach up."

Temari walked off in one direction. "Come on guys. Let's go."

"Why were you living in a cave in the desert?" asked Kankuro. They had finished their breakfast and were sitting in a booth at the restaurant. Fumie had explained how she had saved Temari by taking her back to her cave. Throughout all of it Kankuro tried very hard not to stare at her boobs again. Temari was holding back laughter at him looking so nervous.

Fumie looked him straight in the eye and said, "Because you touch yourself at night."

Temari spat out the water she had been drinking, no longer able to hold back the laughter. Kankuro blushed and stammered trying to find something to say.

"You broke him again. Twice in one day!" said Temari putting an arm around Fumie's shoulders. "Good thing you're staying here. I've needed some good entertainment."

"She's what?!" yelled Kankuro.

"Aww don't like me too much huh Kanky?" teased Fumie.

"Don't call me that!"

"Gaara said that she could stay," said Temari laughing. "And in our house."

Kankuro's jaw dropped. "In…our…"

Fumie pouted. "I'm not that bad am I Kankuro-kun?" she asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well… umm… you are nice to look at but…" he stammered feeling bad in spite of himself.

Fumie laughed. "Gotcha Kanky. You think I'm gorgeous." Temari dissolved in laughter again.

"That's it. She can't stay here," said Kankuro indignantly.

"You'll have to bring it up with Gaara," said Temari. "I like her."

"Fine," said Kankuro standing up. They watched him go before Fumie stood up.

"Come on Temari. Let's go see what he's gonna say."

Temari stood up too. "Why? Falling for him?" she teased.

Fumie laughed. "Well he definitely isn't that bad looking, and it is nice to meet a guy who is up front about being a pervert and doesn't try to sneak glances. He just does whatever he wants to." Suddenly she shrugged. "It's nothing. I just like to mess with him."

Temari smirked. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

AN: Yay Kankuro came back :D Hope you like this chapter I really enjoyed writing it. I don't have much else to say I'm really busy so I'll see you guys next time and Enjoy!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Kankuro grumbled to himself, listening to his sister and that infuriating woman giggle behind him as they walked towards the Kazekage's office.

_Why am I arguing this much? She's freaking hot and would be living in my house. But then again she's just not normal. I don't know how the hell to act around her. Well once I talk to Gaara I won't have to worry about it anymore._

He found himself in front o Gaara's office. He knocked before walking in.

"Is it true she's living with us?" he asked gesturing behind him. Temari and Fumie walked in at that moment.

"You mean Fumie? Yes."

"Gaara! How could you let her stay here and in our house?!" yelled Kankuro.

"What are you talking about Kankuro? She was living in a cave. We can't send her back there."

"Sure we can," he replied.

Gaara sighed and looked to Temari. "What happened?"

"Kankuro just doesn't know how to act when he meets someone who's exactly like him but is a girl," replied Temari grinning.

Gaara would have raised an eyebrow, if he had one.

"Hey I'm not exactly like Kanky," protested Fumie.

"Finally we agree on something," sighed Kankuro twitching at the nickname.

"I don't wear makeup," she continued.

Temari burst out laughing. The corners of Gaara's mouth turned up.

"It. Is. Face paint!!" yelled Kankuro. He turned to Gaara. "She's done this since I met her. You can't let her stay with us."

"I don't know Kankuro. She might be good for you," replied Gaara.

Frantically Kankuro wracked his brain. "Send her to Konoha with shadow boy."

"Konoha doesn't need shinobi like we do. I think she will be a great addition to our force."

"You're making her a ninja?!" yelled Kankuro.

"Yes. Speaking of which, I'm assigning you Kankuro to train her. When you feel her basics are strong enough you can give her this," said Gaara pulling a Suna headband out from his desk. Fumie's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Forget it!" yelled Kankuro storming out of the office.

Gaara sighed. "Forgive him. He will be the one to train you."

"Why not me?" asked Temari.

"I think Fumie will be a good influence on Kankuro. And I assume you want to spend time with Shikamaru while he's here."

"It's ok Temari. I don't mind having Kanky train me."

"Kanky?" asked Gaara.

"It's his nickname," said Fumie.

Gaara shook his head. "Are you sure you aren't Temari's long lost sister? You both have an abnormal ability to drive Kankuro insane."

Fumie laughed. "Pretty sure I'm not related to you guys."

"Hey Fumie could you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to Gaara for a minute."

Fumie shrugged. "No big deal. Let's see if I remember the way home," she said to herself as she walked out the door. Temari laughed and turned back to Gaara.

"What is it Temari?" he asked.

"I think she's going to be better for Kankuro that you think."

"What do you mean?"

"They're falling in love," replied Temari. Gaara blinked at her. She threw up her hands.

"You can't tell?"

"Whatever you say Temari," he replied turning back to his paperwork. She huffed and left the office. Gaara looked up again after she left.

_Kankuro…and Fumie?_

He shrugged. Weirder things have happened.

* * *

Fumie wandered through Suna.

"Aaand… I'm lost," she muttered. Fumie wandered around some more before she saw a head with a familiar pair of cat ears.

"Kanky!" she yelled. He winced.

_Why? What have I done wrong to deserve this?_

He turned slowly. "Don't call me that!" he hissed.

"Well too bad. I'm lost and I don't know how to get home."

"You do realize that I don't want you to live with us?""

"Yes."

"Then why of all people would you ask me for help?!"

"Aww come on Kankuro-kun, please," she begged poking out her bottom lip and looking up at him.

"Fine," he muttered.

_What the hell? Why did I just agree to that?_

She squealed.

"Thanks Kanky."

"You just genjutsu'd me to make me agree to that," he accused.

"Nope. That is called using my feminine wiles. Want some more?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at him.

_Yes please,_ a part of him said.

"No!" he yelled. "Just come on."

He started walking.

"Thanks Kanky. I owe ya one," she said falling in step with him. He just grumbled to himself making Fumie laugh.

* * *

The next morning Fumie woke up with the sun in her face. She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes eager to start training. A delicious smell hit her nostrils. Breakfast first. She went downstairs and hesitantly tried to remember how to get to the kitchen. She had gotten halfway there when Temari showed up.

"Come on you'll be late for breakfast."

Fumie frowned. "I was getting there as fast as I could."

Temari laughed and just grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen. She saw Shikamaru sitting at the table almost fast asleep. She smiled to herself before spotting a plate of food at an empty chair. She sat down and dug in. Kankuro walked in a couple minutes later. He shot a glare at Fumie before getting his own food to eat. He was grumpy. She had teased him all last night and even followed him into his dreams.

_Demon spawn. That's what she is,_ he thought bitterly to himself. Fumie waited for him to finish eating. By the time he was down Shikamaru had found the energy to leave. As Kankuro stood up so did she. Temari walked back in at the same time.

"Hey Kanky can you start my training today?" asked Fumie.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And I will never train you!" he yelled before stomping away.

Temari patted Fumie on the shoulder. "Just give him a little more time. He'll come around."

"I will not!" he yelled.

Fumie frowned.

"Don't worry about him Fumie-chan," said Temari. "I'll just train you."

"Thanks Temari-chan but I think I need to make things right with Kankuro. Maybe if I don't tease him so much he will train me. Go spend your time with Shika."

Temari shrugged. "Your choice." She smirked as she watched Fumie dash after Kankuro.

_Watch your back Kankuro. Now I wonder where Shika went?_

"Kankuro! Kankuro!"

He turned confused.

"Why aren't you calling me that ridiculous nickname?"

"You asked me not to," replied Fumie.

Kankuro scoffed. "This is a trick."

"No it's not. I need you to train me."

"Have Temari train you."

"Fine. I _want_ you to train me."

"You just want to make fun of me more."

"Ok look," said Fumie finally exasperated. "Maybe if I explain something to you you'll understand. I never knew my parents. The first group of people I remember I stayed with until I was 15 before I left. They were like a traveling hidden village. Every single person in that group knew who my parents were and wouldn't tell me one thing about them. Do you have any idea how pissed I was? I stayed just long enough to learn what I needed to survive. The only thing I know is their family name was Hosokawa and that they must have been ninjas because it wasn't strange when I first started showing signs of being a ninja. I never belonged anywhere. Not even with that first group. I finally feel like I could make a home here. I want to belong here. So I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot and I'll try not to tease you as much ok?"

Kankuro studied her carefully. She didn't appear to be leading him on and when she told her story her voice reflected a loneliness that Kankuro knew came from a troubled childhood. He smiled at her.

"That would be nice," he said. She smiled at him her eyes lighting up.

"Thanks Kanky!"

He groaned. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yep. If you want less teasing I get to use your nickname," she replied before kissing his cheek and running off. His eyes widened as his hand slowly reached up to his cheek. He felt weird, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

_What the hell was that for? And what the hell is going on with me? I must be getting sick._

He shook his head and walked off. He sat down in the living room to think.

_Should I give her another chance? She seemed sincere and it is cool to meet a girl pervert. Plus she's living in the same house… What's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

AN: Well the worst doesn't happen next chapter but it's coming!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**

**"That would be nice," he said. She smiled at him her eyes lighting up.**

**"Thanks Kanky!"**

**He groaned. "Do you have to call me that?"**

**"Yep. If you want less teasing I get to use your nickname," she replied before kissing his cheek and running off. His eyes widened as his hand slowly reached up to his cheek. He felt weird, like nothing he'd ever felt before.**

_**What the hell was that for? And what the hell is going on with me? I must be getting sick.**_

**He shook his head and walked off. He sat down in the living room to think.**

_**Should I give her another chance? She seemed sincere and it is cool to meet a girl pervert. Plus she's living in the same house… What's the worst that could happen?**_

* * *

Kankuro heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Matsuri.

"Matsuri you know you don't need to knock."

She blushed slightly. "Sorry Kankuro."

"What's up?"

"Gaara wants to see you and Fumie in his office. He didn't say why thought."

He sighed. "Ok. Thanks Matsuri."

She smiled. "Sure."

He closed the door and walked upstairs.

"Hey Fumie?" he called.

She stuck her head out of her room. "What's up?"

"Gaara wants to see us in his office."

"Ok," she said leaving her room.

She followed him out of the house silent for once. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What aren't you talking?"

"I'm not going to tease you as much remember?"

"Yeah but this silence is creepy."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Tell me about yourself," he said finally.

"Well I'm 22. You know I never knew my parents. I have an earth affinity. Ummm… I've never had a boyfriend."

"What?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah I know right? All the guys I knew either just wanted my body or were too creeped out by the fact that I'm a pervert. I have been kissed though. See every now and then I would come across a real bastard who just used women, like one a day almost and was slick enough to even con the old ones to do it again. So I would lead those guys along before shutting them down usually humiliating them along the way."

Kankuro gulped. He would have to watch himself around her.

She sighed. "I just wish people, mainly guys, could see past how hot they think I am and see me as a person."

Kankuro frowned. "I think no matter how hot a person is they're still a person. I know Temari probably told you I'm a playboy. Kami knows she's told me enough times but that doesn't mean I see the girls I'm with as things."

She looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. She smiled.

"And that Kanky makes you better than almost every man I have ever met before."

Kankuro felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. What possessed him to open up like that, or openly admit he was a playboy he didn't know but he was kinda glad he did. They stopped outside Gaara's office. Kankuro knocked.

"Gaara, it's us."

"Come in."

Kankuro spoke up when they were both standing in front of Gaara's desk.

"If this is about me training Fumie, it's ok. We reached an agreement."

Gaara nodded his head. "Good, though it's not the main reason why you're here. I have a mission for you."

"Really? But-"

"I know Fumie technically isn't a ninja yet but let me explain. Kankuro you would be able to complete this mission by yourself but I think it would be a good opportunity to see Fumie fight."

Kankuro nodded in understanding.

"We've had some reports of a fairly large group of bandits outside Suna. I want you to find them and kill them."

"Have they been attacking travelers?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes. I believe if you walk out of Suna and show no indications that you are ninja you should reach them in under half an hour according to our reports. Fumie?"

"Yes?"

"Please try to listen to Kankuro. I don't know how many situations you've been in like this but Kankuro has been in hundreds."

Fumie nodded. "I understand."

"I expect you to come back in one piece," said Gaara.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Fumie confused.

"It's his way of telling us to be careful," explained Kankuro.

"Go," commanded Gaara.

Fumie followed Kankuro out of the office and they headed for the front gate. As they walked through the desert Fumie spoke up.

"So how do you fight?"

"I'm a puppet master," he replied.

"You mean like little kid's toys?" she asked confused. "I've never heard of that before. How are they useful?"

Kankuro reined back his anger. She had never heard of his techniques before. She wasn't trying to make fun of him.

"Well they're the same basic idea as the toys but really different. I use chakra strings to control the puppets. Each one is outfitted to do different deadly things. Poison, needles, swords that kind of stuff."

"That sounds like a really useful skill. I wonder why I haven't heard of it before."

"I'm the last one," he said.

She gaped at him.

"Yep. In fact most of the blueprints and puppets have been lost."

"Wow. So how do they work again?"

"It's easier just to show you when we get ambushed."

"Speaking of which we've been walking about 15 minutes, when do you think they will show up?"

Kankuro shrugged. "Any time now."

A few minutes later two dozen men leaped out from behind the sand dunes to surround them.

"Hello there," said Fumie pleasantly.

One of the men stepped forward, clearly the leader. "What a nice little bitch you got there," he said to Kankuro. He tensed.

"How bout we take her off your hands?"

"I don't think so," said Kankuro.

"It's her or your life, you don't look like you would have enough money."

"Not very nice are they?" commented Fumie.

"Know your place whore," the leader spat. Fumie gritted her teeth. He just had to be one of those men.

"Can we kill them yet?" she asked Kankuro.

He shot her a look. "Calm down," he whispered.

"Kill us?" laughed the leader. Chuckles were heard all around them.

"Like a cat man and his bitch could kill all of us."

Kankuro could feel Fumie's chakra building.

"Shouldn't get too cocky," he advised. "She's getting pissed."

"I'm sick of both of you. Kill the man. Leave the bitch so we can have a little fun," the leader ordered. Fumie clenched her fist. The sound of swords being drawn echoed around them. Kankuro quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned 2 puppets. Fumie ran towards the leader. He swung his sword at her. She dodged and punched him in the face. He went down in a flash. She turned and saw other men running towards her. She made some hand signs.

"Ishi no Katana!" (Katana of Stone) A sword made of stone appeared in her hands. She charged the men. While Fumie was busy making fools of the men Kankuro decided to take advantage of their disorganization. He would position one of his puppets in front of a bandit and get another bandit to charge at it before pulling it away and having him attack his own teammate. They made short work of the bandits. Fumie walked over to Kankuro as she let her sword dissolve into dust.

"Any challenge?" she asked.

"As if." He smiled at her. "You were pretty good."

"Well they weren't that strong. Or smart for that matter."

Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Kankuro move!!"

She leaped towards him pushing him out of the way as a sword came whistling towards him. She tried to dodge but by the time she had moved Kankuro it was too late. She let out a cry before looking at the bandit that had almost hurt Kankuro.

"You!" she hissed. It was the leader. "I thought I knocked you out."

"You punch like a girl," he sneered.

"Chikyuu Supaiku!" (Earth Spikes) she yelled. It was one of her techniques she didn't need to make hand signs for. Spikes burst out of the sand impaling the leader multiple times.

"Bastard," she spat.

"Fumie are you alright?" asked Kankuro. By the time he had realized what had happened Fumie had killed the man. She turned to him and he felt his eyes go wide.

"No. Shouldn't have let your guard down Kanky," she tried to tease. It didn't work. Kankuro just stared at the long slice that ran down the length of her right bicep. The blood freely flowed from the wound down her arm and was beginning to drip off her fingertips. Kankuro cursed and quickly summoned the bandages he used to wrap Crow when he was younger and still carried him on his back. He walked over to her and made her sit down. He tore off a piece of the bandage and used it as a tourniquet.

"Why did you do that?" he asked wrapping the rest of the bandages around her arm.

"Don't know." She looked at him. "Rather it be you hurt right now?" He glared at her. She smiled hollowly and continued bitterly. "It was my fault anyway. I let my anger get in the way of my judgment and just punched him and didn't make sure he was dead."

"Don't blame yourself," said Kankuro. She hissed when he pulled the bandage a little too tight.

"Sorry," he said softly.

They stood up. Fumie felt dizzy all of a sudden. Kankuro noticed and shot out his hand and grabbed onto her good arm to steady her. She grabbed onto his arm and waited until the dizziness stopped.

"Sorry," she said.

"Shit, will you stop blaming yourself. If I hadn't let my guard down you wouldn't be hurt right now," snapped Kankuro.

She looked at him. "You do care," she said with only the slightest hint of teasing in her voice.

"Let's just get back to Suna," he said.

They started walking. A few minutes later Fumie started to feel dizzy again. She reached out and grabbed onto Kankuro's arm. He was surprised and looked at her face. She was starting to get pale. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders steadying her. She smiled and gratefully leaned against him.

"Thanks Kanky."

"Thank you," he replied.

Soon they saw the gates of Suna. Fumie felt better and gently pushed away from Kankuro. She didn't want to. He was warm and surprisingly muscular. Kankuro too felt the absence.

_Gaah. What am I thinking? I'm just slightly worried about her. That's all… or I might be coming down with something._

They walked through the gates.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine. Let's report to Gaara."

"Fine? Half your arm's cut open!"

"Tourniquet and bandages," she said simply.

"Done by a person who only knows the basics of first aid. Hospital."

"I am fine," said Fumie. "Now let's go."

He sighed. "Fine."

He kept a close eye on her though as they walked towards the Kazekage's office. He knocked and entered.

"Gaara, the bandits are dead and Fumie showed great promise," said Kankuro.

"Good," Gaara replied looking up. He spotted Fumie's arm.

"What happened?"

Kankuro opened his mouth to explain but before he said anything he heard Fumie's voice.

"It's my fault. I got angry at the leader of the bandits and only punched him instead of killing him. I thought he was out for a while but he wasn't and was about to hurt Kankuro when I stepped in and got hurt in the process."

"It wasn't your fault!" yelled Kankuro. He turned to Gaara.

"I let my guard down. I should be the one injured right now."

He turned back to Fumie. "Why would you say it's your fault? And no bullshit this time."

"I didn't want you to get into trouble."

Kankuro gaped at her, not only because of what she said but also because she had listened to what he had asked.

_So Temari was right,_ thought Gaara to himself. Fumie wobbled slightly.

"Hey Kankuro?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied alert and worried that she hadn't used his nickname.

"I think you were right."

"About what?"

"Going to a hospital," she replied before pitching forward.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger no jutsu!!! anyway remember the worst Kanky was talking about last chapter... this isn't it!!! guess you'll just have to wait ;) Hope you like it!!


	7. Chapter 7

Temari stormed into the hospital. She stalked down the hallways before spotting her brother sitting outside a room.

"Kankuro," she growled.

"I'm sorry ok? Is that what you want to hear?" he asked angrily.

"Well yes but to be honest I wasn't expecting it," she replied shocked. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Temari now noticed his hood was down and he looked horrible. She sat down beside him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found the bandits easily enough but the leader was a real bastard, kept calling Fumie a bitch or a whore. Then he told his men to kill me but to keep her around for some… fun," his voice twisted around the last word. "She hates men like that, who only see women as things," he said almost to get his mind on a different topic.

"Don't you do that?"

"No!! Think about it Temari. Haven't I always treated the girls I've been with like people?"

Temari closed her mouth. It was true. No matter how many women he was with for some reason he was always nice even if he dumped them the next day.

"What did she do?" asked Temari.

"Punched him in the face," replied Kankuro. "She thought he would be out for a while. I did too for that matter. She punched him pretty hard."

He fell silent. Before Temari could say anything he started again.

"He wasn't out. Snuck up on me. She pushed me out of the way."

"Why?!" asked Temari dumbstruck.

"I don't know. I asked her and she said she didn't know."

"How bad is it?"

"She'll be fine. She only passed out from blood loss in Gaara's office. Stubborn little brat convinced me she was ok when we got back to Suna. Wanted to report instead of going to a hospital. Eventually I agreed. The sooner we got done, the sooner we could go to a hospital. She tried to tell Gaara it was her fault she got hurt! Some bullshit about not making sure the guy was dead," huffed Kankuro.

"Why?"

"She said she didn't want me to get into trouble."

Temari's jaw dropped.

"The doctors said she has some muscle damage but it's not significant, but she will have a scar…"

Temari almost fell over.

"You feel bad for her."

"So?"

"It means you care about her."

"As a teammate," replied Kankuro getting annoyed.

"You know it's more than that," pushed Temari.

"Fine! For some reason I see that annoying woman as a friend and I trust her. Ok?" snapped Kankuro.

"Aww I feel the same way Kanky," said Fumie at the door her arm in a sling.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he spluttered, embarrassed she had heard that.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine."

Kankuro crossed his arms and stood up.

"The last time you told me you were fine you fainted on me."

He shooed her back inside her room to her bed.

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"I don't care. You almost cracked your head open on Gaara's desk."

"But I didn't."

"Yeah because I caught you!"

Temari smirked as the two argued back and forth.

"You can't keep me here forever. The doctors said they would be working with the muscle tonight and I could leave tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean you're ok."

Fumie stuck out her tongue at Kankuro before looking away.

Temari laughed. "I'm glad to see you're ok Fumie-chan."

"Yep. Perfectly fine."

"Are not," muttered Kankuro.

"Hey when I'm released tomorrow I want to show you guys and Gaara something," said Fumie suddenly.

"What?" asked Kankuro.

"How I figured out I had an earth affinity," replied Fumie.

"Why won't you just tell us?" asked Temari.

"Because it's too difficult to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," said Kankuro.

"Don't get your boxers in a wad. You'll see tomorrow."

Kankuro blushed and spluttered.

"Why haven't you shown us before?" asked Temari.

"Because it's not useful to fight with."

Kankuro glared at her. "You're lying," he accused.

"No I'm not. It isn't useful."

"Not about that. About the reason you haven't shown us."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. You wouldn't be lying if it was nothing."

Fumie stayed silent.

"Come on," prodded Kankuro. "Just tell us."

"It's embarrassing ok?" yelled Fumie blushing. "The last time I showed it to somebody they called me a sissy."

"You don't need to show us if you don't want to," said Temari.

"No. I really trust you guys and I want you to know more about me."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then Fumie-chan. Get some rest," said Temari before leaving the room.

As Kankuro turned to leave he heard Fumie speak up.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"…Please don't laugh at me tomorrow," she muttered blushing slightly.

Kankuro found himself in a bind. On the one hand, from what Fumie was saying tomorrow would be a perfect way for him to get back at her for teasing him all the time. But on the other hand he wasn't sure if he would be able to say no to her. She had pushed down her pride to ask him to do something.

He swallowed before saying, "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and left the room.

_You're going soft Kankuro,_ he told himself. But if it was for her, he didn't really seem to mind.

* * *

Gaara walked into the hospital the next morning. He talked to the doctors about Fumie's prognosis. They reported she had responded well to the muscle treatment the night before and she could be released. Gaara then went to her room. Fumie looked up surprised.

"Hello Gaara. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Why not?" asked Gaara amused.

"Well you're the Kazekage. Don't you have… Kazekage stuff to do?"

He smiled. "I like to get away every now and then. Besides I need to talk to you."

Gaara pulled a headband out of his robes. "About you being a shinobi. Fumie you have shown a great loyalty to Suna. First by rescuing Temari, and secondly protecting Kankuro on the mission. Kankuro said you performed extremely well. It has been decided that you will be awarded the rank of genin," he said handing the headband to her.

She took it and quickly tied it around her head, to help hold back her hair.

"Thank you so much Gaara."

"You're welcome. The doctors said you can be released. Temari told me you wish to show us something?"

"Yes. Can I meet you back at the house and explain there?"

"Of course," replied Gaara before leaving. Fumie hopped out of bed and got dressed. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had finally been accepted. This was her new home. She left the hospital heading for her house.

Fumie walked in the door. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were sitting in the living room.

"Hey Fumie-chan, how are you feeling?" asked Temari.

"I'm feeling great. Those doctors really know what they're doing."

Kankuro's eyes wandered to her arm where if you looked closely you could see a thin scar. He sighed before realizing something was different.

"Hey. Why do you have a headband?"

"It's a new fashion accessory. What do you think Kanky?"

He turned to Gaara. "You made her a ninja?"

"It's very clear her loyalties lie here and you yourself said she did very well on the mission."

Kankuro huffed. Fumie walked over and patted his head.

"There, there Kanky. It'll be ok."

He flinched away from her. "Why do you insist on making fun of me?"

"Cuz it's fun. So anyway I want to show you guys something. Do you have a training ground?"

Temari nodded. "Not too far from here."

"Good. Can I go ahead of you guys? I want to warm myself up."

Temari shrugged. "No big deal, but what about your arm? Will it be ok?"

"It's still a little tender, but I'll be fine," replied Fumie.

"If you're sure."

"Ok. Come meet me at the training grounds in ten minutes," said Fumie before leaving.

"Why do we have to wait?" asked Kankuro.

"Because she asked us to stupid. Weren't you listening?" replied Temari.

Gaara sighed as his siblings began to fight and patiently began to tick off the minutes until they could follow Fumie.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Fumie walked to the training grounds building the confidence she needed to show her friends this. She hadn't shown anyone in a very long time. She glanced around making sure she was alone. She was still a little self-conscious when she did this. She closed her eyes. Slowly she started swaying. Her hands started to sway as well. She extended a hand out and a stream of sand flew up and twirled around her arm. She made a small move almost like a curtsy and started to dance. The sand moved with her, sometimes undulating around her, other times guiding her movements like a dance partner. She soon lost track of time.

Kankuro had gotten into another fight with Temari and ran ahead of her and Gaara. Plus he was anxious to see what Fumie was making such a big fuss about. He rounded the corner looking for her and froze. He watched her move with the sand for a minute before a thought crossed his mind. He felt the anger rise within him and he stormed over to her grabbing her roughly by the arm. She cried out. In his rage he had grabbed her injured arm. He shook her and tears of pain rose to her eyes.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?"

His grip tightened and she cried out again.

"Since when can you manipulate sand?!"

"Since I was little! Please let me go Kankuro! You're hurting me!" she yelled staring up at him. For the first time she was truly scared of him. And it hurt. More than the physical. It hurt that the person she looked up to most could so casually and uncaringly hurt her like that. It hurt that she was scared of him.

"Liar!!"

"Kankuro what the hell are you doing?!" shrieked Temari and a spurt of sand separated Kankuro and Fumie.

"Leave Kankuro," said Gaara his arms folded across his chest.

Kankuro opened his mouth to protest.

"Now," said Gaara lowly. Kankuro knew better than to argue with his brother when he spoke like that. He threw a nasty glare at Fumie before stalking away. Temari rushed over to Fumie who was just staring after Kankuro clutching her arm.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," said Fumie a tear escaping from her eyes. "He just came and started yelling at me for being able to manipulate sand."

Gaara froze.

"I mean I know it is a little rare but why did he attack me? I thought we were…"

"Fumie, how can you manipulate sand?"

"I've always been able to. It's how I discovered I had an earth affinity."

"Show me," commanded Gaara. Temari looked at him worriedly. Fumie stood up and took a deep breath. She started swaying before dancing with the sand again. Temari's eyes widened before glancing at Gaara. He was extremely tense. She laid a hand on his arm. He winced before glaring at her. She glared back. He sighed.

"Sorry."

Fumie stopped looking over at them. "Am I missing something here?"

"Is that all you can do?"

"Yeah, it takes too much chakra to use it in an attack. I've tried and I can't really move it unless I'm dancing and not thinking about it."

"Come with us Fumie. I need to tell you something and this isn't the best place to do it," said Gaara before turning and walking again. Temari fell in step with Fumie.

"Are you ok?"

"It stopped hurting but why did Kankuro do that? He's been so careful around me since I was hurt but…"

"I don't know but maybe you'll figure it out when we tell you what happened to us when we were little," said Temari.

Gaara led them to his office and closed the door. He turned to her.

"Do you remember the first day you were here and you asked me about my tattoo?"

Fumie nodded.

"The reason I and perhaps Kankuro got so upset at first has to do with that."

"But I was just moving sand! Isn't that common here?"

Temari shook her head. "Not like that. Gaara is the only person other than you that can make sand move like that."

"Why?"

"Because a sand demon named Shukaku was sealed inside me before I was born," replied Gaara.

Fumie's eyes widened and she appeared to stop breathing.

"Fumie-chan!" snapped Temari. Fumie shook her head taking a deep breath.

"A demon?"

"Yes. Who took the life of our mother during childbirth," continued Gaara.

"But I don't understand. You don't act like a demon."

Gaara smiled slightly before hardening his face again. "Not anymore."

"All of us had a rough childhood. Our father was a cruel man who only saw Gaara as a weapon," said Temari.

"But soon he thought I had grown too dangerous. The sand protected me without my conscious thought to do so. He soon sent assassins to try to kill me."

Fumie gasped.

"I soon started listening to Shukaku and killed to feel alive. I cared and loved only myself and to remind me of that I gave myself this tattoo."

Fumie's eyes wandered to the tattoo trying to imagine how horrible it must have been.

"But Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha changed that for me. He also contained a demon but instead of following the path I did he gained friends and precious people he fought for. He taught me that caring for other people is not weakness but a strength that surpassed my own. Matsuri came along soon after that and I further understood his words. I was elected Kazekage and everything was going well. Then Suna was attacked by a group called Akatsuki."

"Who are they?" asked Fumie. Temari turned to Gaara who nodded.

"They are a group who are trying to collect all the tailed demons and take over the world. They kidnapped Gaara to extract Shukaku, the one tailed demon. Kankuro tried to save him but was almost killed by a former shinobi from the village, a puppeteer."

"But Kankuro said he was the only one left," protested Fumie.

"Yes he is. That shinobi is dead, killed in the fight to try to rescue me," said Gaara.

"Try?" asked Fumie.

Gaara nodded. "But they were too late. Akatsuki extracted Shukaku and I died."

Fumie's mouth fell open. "But… how?"

"A woman called Chiyo performed a forbidden jutsu that gives the user's life to someone else and brought him back to life at the cost of hers," explained Temari.

Fumie nodded absorbing all the information.

"But I still don't understand why Kankuro attacked me," she said finally.

"To that I have no idea," said Gaara. "But maybe our story will help you understand a little of why he reacted so poorly."

Fumie nodded before leaving the office.

"Should we go after her?" asked Temari.

"Give her time to think. We need to talk about what to do with Kankuro."

Temari nodded. "He had taken such a liking to her since she saved him and then to just…"

Gaara nodded. "I can't think of anything to explain how he could overlook the fact she was still recovering from that wound and to grab her by that arm. It's not like him at all."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," said Gaara.

Matsuri entered. "Gaara we have reports of a very large sandstorm heading this way. Should we warn the townspeople?"

"How large?"

"The largest we've seen in a very long time."

"Yes. Put the town into a state of alert," replied Gaara.

Matsuri left. Gaara and Temari looked at each other.

"Things just keep getting worse and worse," sighed Temari.

Gaara nodded looking out the window. The sandstorm was already visible, heading straight for Suna. Neither recognized the omen of things to come.

* * *

AN: yes things are going to get worse. Why? Cuz I'm evil like that :D if any of you are wondering about Kankuro's reaction all will be explained next chapter. Fumie also realizes something ;) Hope you like it. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Fumie walked through Suna back towards the house trying to decide what to do.

_Do I talk to Kankuro? Try to make things better again? Should I let him cool down for awhile first? Why did it hurt so much when I was afraid of him?_

She stopped as a thought came to mind.

"Shit. Am I falling in love with him?" she whispered to herself.

It made sense. Why she had pushed him out of the way of the bandit. Why she was so scared he could have been hurt. Why she enjoyed teasing him so much… Why it had hurt so much that he was angry at her for something she did.

As she continued walking she realized she had indeed fallen in love with him, starting from the first time they had met. Though he was a pervert, he was different from the men she had met before and when she had found out he truly saw women as people and not sex toys her respect for him grew. Soon it had turned into something else entirely.

She pushed the thought to the side. They had to get over this fight before she could think any further. She looked at the house. She took a deep breath before walking inside. She didn't have to look far for Kankuro. He was sitting in the living room sulking.

"Hey Kanky," she said cautiously. "What's up?" She hoped he wouldn't get angry so they could talk it out.

Kankuro bristled. "What's up? You're what's up. You're here to kill Gaara again."

Fumie was floored. "What the hell… Have you been drinking or something?"

"Don't act dumb! You were sent here from Akatsuki with the power of Shukaku to take Gaara away from us again!!"

Fumie was extremely hurt that this was what he had come to but decided to get angry instead of crying. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Wouldn't I have killed Gaara already if that was the case?!"

"You haven't had the chance!"

"Yes I have!! I've been alone with Gaara before!!!" yelled back Fumie trying to hold herself together.

"Lying bitch!! I should have seen this before. As if a girl could be just like me, it's just a trick to get my guard down!! Just like you protecting me, like you saving Temari it was all part of your plan!! And to think I trusted you!!"

Fumie's anger dissipated. Everything she had built with him was gone. In one day, everything had crumbled. "You really think that?" she asked quietly.

Kankuro glared at her. "Just do us a favor and crawl back to the cave you came from!" he shouted before stomping up to his room.

Fumie watched him go. She untied her Suna headband and looked at it. After awhile a tear fell onto its surface. She realized she was crying.

"Goodbye Kankuro," she whispered and dropped the headband.

Before it reached the floor, Fumie was gone.

* * *

Temari and Gaara walked in the door. Temari felt a blast of ice run through her veins when she saw the headband on the floor. She picked it up looking to Gaara. He looked up the stairs towards Kankuro's room.

"Kankuro why did I find Fumie's headband on the floor?" yelled Temari up at Kankuro's door. He opened the door and came downstairs.

"Geez you don't need to yell. I don't know she probably left after I figured out her plan."

Temari sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"I confronted her. She's obviously been sent from Akatsuki with the power of Shukaku to kill Gaara again."

Temari and Gaara just stared at him.

"Are you drunk?" asked Temari.

"No! I don't know what your deal is! How else could she move the sand like that?"

"So you automatically thought she was a spy!?!?" shrieked Temari. "After all she's done for you?"

"Tell me exactly what you told her," commanded Gaara cutting off Temari.

"She came in all oblivious and I just told her what I knew and that she should crawl back to the cave she came from," said Kankuro proud of himself for figuring it out.

Temari gasped. "But there's a massive sandstorm heading this way. I have to go find her!"

"It's too late," interrupted Gaara. "The sandstorm is too close. You would both die."

"Why do you care so much? She obviously set us up and I fell for it. I trusted her…"

Temari gaped at him. "You're in love with her."

"I've never loved a woman in my life!" snapped Kankuro. "Why the hell would I start with her?"

"That's what this is all about isn't it?! You were too afraid of your feelings and decided to cook up some stupid idea to make it make sense to you!"

"It's not stupid! She just hasn't had Gaara alone in order to kill him yet!!"

"She has," said Gaara. Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"The day she brought Temari back, I talked with her here at dinner about her past and other things. You were gone and Temari and Shikamaru were both asleep. If she really had the power of Shukaku it would have been easy for her to kill me silently and leave without anyone knowing."

Kankuro felt a pang in his heart but ignored it.

"I can't just sit here!" yelled Temari.

"That's exactly what you will do," said Gaara coolly. "I can't send anyone out with the sandstorm this close."

Temari just looked down and the headband she held in her hands. Gaara turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am the only one who could possibly survive the sandstorm. I will look for her."

"You can't possibly think you're going to save her! Why risk your life for a traitor?!" yelled Kankuro still trying desperately to believe Fumie was what he thought she was.

Gaara whirled around and glared at him.

"Kankuro you are not to leave this building until I return."

Kankuro opened his mouth.

"That is an order from your Kazekage," snapped Gaara his eyes flashing with an anger rarely seen. "You have possibly sent a fellow shinobi to her death because you can't deal with your feelings," he spat before turning and leaving the house. Kankuro felt his blood run cold. He turned to Temari. Angry tears rolled down her face.

"You better pray he finds her alive," she whispered before stalking away.

Kankuro fell to a chair no longer able to ignore the facts, the images of earlier that day flooding back to him. The way she cried out. The way she looked at him. Terrified. She was terrified of him he realized now. Not because he had hurt her, but because she had trusted him. She had trusted him and in one act of rage and idiocy he had destroyed it. And for some reason that hurt him the most. He hung his head in shame as a thought echoed through his mind.

_What have I done?_

* * *

AN: So for those of you who read Wolf's Prey you'll know why it took me a month to update. I've had a lot of stress, then finals started, and through it all I had to deal with a lack of inspiration. But here it is. I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Temari waited in the living room for Gaara to return. It had been a couple hours since he had left and the worry she had felt had increased into almost hysterics. Suddenly the door opened and Gaara walked in.

"Gaara! Did you find her? Is she ok?"

"Get Kankuro."

"But-"

"Now!"

Temari dashed from the room up to Kankuro's room.

"Gaara's back and he wants you."

Kankuro looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head. "He wouldn't tell me anything."

Kankuro's heart sank. He followed Temari back downstairs.

Gaara was standing by a window looking out his arms crossed. He turned to them and fixed his gaze on Kankuro.

"You are expected to be in my office tomorrow afternoon at 1 for a disciplinary hearing."

"Gaara you don't mean…" stammered Temari.

Kankuro's mind went blank. _She can't be…_

"I did find her."

"Is she alive?" asked Temari desperately.

Gaara just stared at Kankuro.

"Gaara!" yelled Temari her voice cracking.

"She's alive."

Temari sagged with relief. Kankuro just stared blankly at Gaara.

"Wait then what's wrong with her? Why isn't she with you?" asked Temari suddenly.

"Her left arm is broken from a fall into a bunch of rocks. She also hit her head against one of the rocks."

He paused before going on.

"She's in a coma."

Kankuro felt something inside him shatter.

Temari whirled on him. "This is your fault," she spat.

"I…" He couldn't think of anything to say. He just hung his head. It _was_ his fault.

Gaara walked out of the room ignoring Kankuro. Temari shot him a glare.

"Do you realize what you've done? She could never wake up and it's all your fault," she hissed before leaving as well.

Kankuro fell to his knees, completely alone, and silently began to sob, the knowledge of what he had done eating away a hole in him.

* * *

Kankuro lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He guessed it was about 3 in the morning but he couldn't even contemplate sleeping. He kept thinking about everything that had happened. He thought back to seeing Fumie dancing with the sand. His mind had automatically leapt to Shukaku for obvious reasons and he assumed she must have had the demon's power. He remembered how angry he had been. Angry at Akatsuki for trying to take Gaara away again. Angry at her for tricking them. Angry at himself for falling for it. He remembered the way she looked at him when he grabbed her arm. The absolute disbelief and sorrow her eyes held. He quickly moved on from that thought. He couldn't bear to contemplate that anymore. He thought to when she had come to try and talk to him. He could hear the nervousness even fear in her voice and he had yelled and screamed at her. He felt the tears coming on again when he remembered how broken she sounded before he told her to leave. His mind wandered to thoughts of how she was doing in the hospital. He wondered if she would wake up. For now he believed she would because he wasn't sure if he could handle it if she didn't. Throughout all this his mind circled back to two questions.

Why did she leave when he told her to even though she knew what he was saying was wrong?

Why did he get so angry at the thought that she had used him?

He had been thinking about the first question for awhile and thought he had come to an answer. He remembered how she had told him all she wanted was to belong somewhere. After she had felt like she belonged here and after they had started getting along a little better he had destroyed the entire foundation she had built and that was why she left. He now turned his attention to the second question. Why _had_ he gotten so angry? He had trusted her since she had protected him from the bandit but he was sure that wasn't the extent of it. He racked his brain for an answer and couldn't find one until he remembered what Temari had told him.

"Aw hell."

He rolled his eyes. He had fallen in love and it had to be with the woman who annoyed him the most. He thought about how it had started. Obviously he thought she was really hot but she also was a pervert and held her own in arguments against him. Then they went on the mission and she had gotten hurt protecting him. He had been so angry she had been hurt because of him and was so over protective of her in the hospital. He smirked as he realized he hadn't really looked at another woman since she had shown up. He also realized he probably would never go back to the way he had been before. He rolled on his side a stray tear rolling down his cheek. He closed his eyes resigning himself to the fact that he had hurt the woman he loved.

* * *

Kankuro rolled out of bed a few hours later. He couldn't go to sleep… and she kept going through his mind. He walked down to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. He sighed and closed it again. He just wasn't hungry. He paused as he looked at the top of the cupboards. The top of a bottle could be seen. He hesitated before reaching up and grabbing the bottle. It was sake. He opened it and drank straight from the bottle. However there was only enough for one mouthful.

"Dammit all to hell!!!!" he yelled and threw the bottle against a wall. It shattered.

_I can't even get drunk right!!_

"You better plan on cleaning that," said a cold voice behind him. Kankuro turned to see Gaara staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered grabbing a dust pan. He swept the pieces into the pan and threw them away.

"What the hell did you do now?"

Kankuro growled at the sound of her voice.

"Not in the mood Temari."

"I don't care. What did you do?"

"I tried to get drunk off my ass ok?! I couldn't even do that!!"

Temari snorted.

"Leave it be Temari," said Gaara.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Where are you going?" asked Kankuro.

"No where you deserve to go," retorted Temari.

"We are visiting Fumie," replied Gaara.

Kankuro's heart clenched at the sound of her voice and his face crumpled. He just nodded turning around.

"Kankuro you will come with us," commanded Gaara.

Kankuro whirled around in shock.

"Why? He doesn't deserve to see her!" yelled Temari.

Gaara's eyes remained fixed on Kankuro. "He needs to see the consequences of what he has done."

In all honesty Kankuro didn't want to go. He didn't want to see what he had done to Fumie. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it.

"Now. Kankuro."

Kankuro sighed and trailed behind his siblings as they headed to the hospital.

* * *

Gaara walked into the hospital in front of Temari and Kankuro. One nurse looked up.

"Kazekage-sama. You are here to visit Hosokawa Fumie correct?"

Gaara simply nodded.

"Go right ahead. She is still asleep."

Gaara led his siblings to a door and hesitated slightly. Kankuro could hear the soft hum of machines and the steady beep of the heart machine from outside the door. Gaara opened the door. Temari stalked in shooting a glare at Kankuro. He just stood outside the door.

"Well?" said Gaara icily.

Kankuro took a shuddering breath and walked through the door. He looked up and his feet stopped moving. There she was… Fumie lay there taking shallow breaths. Many different machines surrounded her. The white of the room made her skin seem even paler. Kankuro felt his heart slowly break as he watched her. Her arm was in a sling and she had small bandages littering her body topped off by large bandages wrapped around her head, covering her hair. Dark purple bruise marks stood out vividly against the pale skin of her right arm. Kankuro winced when he saw they were in the shape of a hand. He had done that… A slap rang through the room. Kankuro stumbled back slightly his cheek bright red. Temari stood in front of him tears rolling down her face.

"How could you? You. Are not. My brother," she hissed storming out of the room.

Kankuro stared at Fumie tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I don't care if you do mean that," said Gaara. "You're punishment has still yet to be handed out."

"Isn't this enough?!" cried Kankuro finally breaking. "To have to see her like this! To know she may not wake up!!" his voice broke.

"To know it was your fault?"

Tears rolled out of Kankuro's eyes and he looked down.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"It is sad that it took this for you to accept your emotions Kankuro. But you won't make that mistake again."

"Just tell me already. There's nothing worse you can do to me," whispered Kankuro.

"You are stripped of your ninja rank. You are officially a civilian. You will never be a ninja again. Hand over your headband," said Gaara emotionlessly.

Kankuro simply untied his headband handed it to Gaara and left the room. Tears fell from his lifeless eyes. But if anyone thought it was for his loss of ninja rank, they were either stupid or oblivious.

Back in the room, a flicker of doubt crossed Gaara's face.

"Was I too rough on him?" he said quietly, almost even asking Fumie. The room simply hummed with the sound of the machines. His face firmed.

"Apparently not… Wake up soon Fumie," he said sincerely before walking out of the room.

* * *

AN: Hi! Well yesterday was Wolf's Prey today is Strange Saviour :D This is a sad chapter not sure where it came from but I sat down and just started writing and this happened not too shabby huh? haha Hope you like it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Fumie struggled through the storm, trying to ignore the sand whirling around. She trudged on trying to forget. She couldn't go back. Kankuro's words echoed through her mind. As she tried to pick up her foot, she tripped on a rock almost completely covered by the sand. As she fell forward she put out her hand to brace herself. She heard a snap as it met rock. But as she began to cry out, her head collided with another rock with a sickening crack and she slipped into darkness.

She opened her eyes to see a ceiling. She winced as a headache burst into life. She looked down. Her left arm was in a sling. She wasn't too surprised, it had felt like a clean break, fairly easy to heal. She noticed a fading bruise on her right arm and was reminded of everything that had happened. A nurse walked in the room.

"Ah you're awake. I shall alert the Kazekage."

As the nurse left, Fumie looked around. She understood why Gaara wasn't here, but where were Temari and Kankuro? She hugged herself when she realized he might still think she was a spy. She looked towards the door, realizing there was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

Kankuro sat in the living room, doing nothing. For the most part that was what he had done since he had been demoted. His thoughts often drifted to Fumie. He remembered her smile, the way she had teased him. He just remembered.

Temari burst through the door. She spotted him.

"Fumie woke up. Come on."

Kankuro stared at her, his mind in a whirl.

"Are you coming?" she asked impatiently.

Slowly he shook his head. "I... can't."

Temari stared at her brother. She was beginning to feel sorry she had been so hard on him. All he did anymore was mope around the house. He wasn't the same. She hesitated before turning to leave.

"Temari?"

She looked back. "Yeah?"

"Tell her… I'm sorry."

Temari's heart broke at the look on his face. "I will," she assured him before leaving.

* * *

Temari stood outside the hospital door before going in. She saw Fumie sitting up with almost the exact same expression of sadness as Kankuro had.

"Fumie-chan," she said softly before walking over to her.

Fumie looked up and smiled slightly at Temari.

"Hey Temari-chan."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I have a real nasty headache but other than that the doctors said I'm going to be fine."

Temari nodded. "That's good."

"Where's Kankuro?" asked Fumie awkwardly, bracing herself for the worst.

"He's not coming," said Temari. "He…" she tried to explain but no words came to mind. "He says he's sorry," she said finally.

Fumie didn't know how to react. He had apologized but why didn't he come see her?

"Why did you leave? You know Kankuro's an idiot. Why did you listen to him?" asked Temari.

Fumie looked away and didn't answer. Temari let it go. Suddenly Fumie spoke up.

"I think I'm in love with him."

"Kankuro?" asked Temari.

Fumie nodded before continuing.

"And now I don't know what to think," she said turning back towards Temari, tears running down her face.

"He says he's sorry but doesn't want to see me? I don't understand. But I can't get him out of my head."

Temari stood up and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do Temari-chan."

"I think that's something you have to figure out on your own," said Temari softly. Fumie nodded trying to calm down. They separated and Fumie wiped away her tears.

"So the doctors told me I've been out for 2 days?"

"Yeah you left 3 days ago. Gaara found you that night and you've been out ever since."

"So what's been happening?"

Temari smiled and started telling Fumie everything.

* * *

2 hours later after a long conversation and lunch a nurse came in to check on Fumie.

"How's your headache?" she asked.

"Gone," replied Fumie.

"Well that's good. You'll probably be able to start walking around today but only if someone is in the room with you. If everything goes well you should be discharged later this afternoon. But if you get any unusual pain or constant headaches you need to come back right away."

Fumie nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse left and Fumie threw off the covers.

"Anxious are we?" laughed Temari.

"You have no idea," replied Fumie. "So you didn't say anything about Kankuro. How's he been doing?"

Temari's face fell. "Not too good actually. He's been moping around the house all day. He feels horrible about what happened but he won't talk to me or Gaara."

"Why doesn't he go on a mission?"

"Fumie-chan, when Kankuro told you those things that made you leave he committed a crime against a fellow shinobi. Gaara had no choice but to punish him. It was a little harsh but Gaara was extremely angry about how Kankuro reacted. Basically Kankuro attacked because he wasn't able to deal with some feelings. It would have been disastrous if you were on a mission. It almost was and you weren't even on a mission. So Kankuro isn't a ninja anymore."

Fumie froze. "No. That can't be true."

Temari nodded her head sadly. "It's true."

"No. He can't be punished just for me!"

Fumie threw off the hospital gown and started changing into her clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Temari.

"I have to talk to Gaara."

"No you're not. You're staying in the hospital."

Fumie glared at her. "Either I go with you or I wait until you leave and go by myself."

Temari sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Gaara heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," said Temari walking in.

"Oh hello Temari. I would have thought you would be over at the hospital with Fumie."

"Well I was but…"

"I heard about Kankuro," said Fumie walking into the office.

"Nice to see you Fumie. I am glad you are alright."

Fumie smiled. "Thanks. Why can't Kankuro be a ninja?"

"Not only did he attack you at the training ground, his words caused even more harm to come to you," replied Gaara.

"But it was my fault for leaving that day. I could have ignored him and waited for you two to come home and explain everything!"

"Even so he still attacked you."

"What if I wasn't a ninja?"

"Then Kankuro would have attacked a villager. The punishment would stand."

"It's not fair!" cried Fumie. The room fell silent.

"What if I left?" asked Fumie suddenly.

Temari gasped. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"If by leaving I could give Kankuro his position as a ninja back I'll do it. He belongs here."

"But you belong here too!" yelled Temari.

Fumie ignored her and stared at Gaara. "What if I left?" she repeated.

Gaara stayed silent for awhile before replying. "If you left, Kankuro would most likely be able to be a ninja again."

Fumie nodded. She untied her headband and handed it to Gaara. He paused before taking it.

"Gaara!" yelled Temari.

"This is her choice," said Gaara.

"Please understand Temari-chan. I need to do this for him."

Temari hung her head in defeat.

"I'll miss you guys," said Fumie before leaving.

"You're actually letting her go?!" asked Temari in disbelief.

"Matsuri!" called Gaara. She poked her head in.

"What do you want Gaara?"

"Get Kankuro here as fast as possible."

Matsuri nodded. "At once."

Temari looked to him. "Kankuro?"

Gaara nodded. "Let's see what he has to say about her decision," he said looking down at the headband.

* * *

"What is it Gaara?" asked Kankuro walking into the office. He was very confused that he had been summoned to the Kazekage's office since he wasn't a ninja anymore but came as fast as he could. Gaara said nothing but handed Kankuro a headband.

Kankuro frowned. "I don't understand this is Fumie's headband." He looked up at Gaara and Temari.

"What's going on?"

"After Fumie woke up she asked about you. When I told her you had been stripped of your ninja rank she ran straight to Gaara."

"She begged me to reinstate you. That it was her fault she had gotten hurt."

Kankuro looked down at the headband in shock.

"I told her that since she was a ninja and you had committed the crimes against her there was nothing I could do."

"But I don't understand. Why do I have her headband?" asked Kankuro.

"She's leaving, you idiot!!" exploded Temari. "She's going back to that hole in the desert so you can be a ninja again!"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "No. She can't-"

He clenched his fist around the headband before dashing out of the office. Both Temari and Gaara stared after him in shock. Gaara recovered first.

"You were right Temari."

"About what?"

He smiled. "That they would be good for each other."

Temari smiled as well. "Who would have thought Kankuro would have fallen in love with a woman who can keep him in line?"

There was a pause before Gaara said, "It's probably better that way."

Temari smirked. "You're right about that."

* * *

Kankuro dashed over the rooftops.

"Fumie!!"

He spotted her close to the gates.

"Fumie!" he called again. He knew she had heard him because he saw her stiffen before walking even faster. He got angry and landed in front of her grabbing her.

"Damn it will you stop and listen to me?!" he yelled. She flinched looking away.

Kankuro froze as he realized she must have been reminded of that day. He slowly let go of her careful not to hurt her.

"Sorry," he said. "Why were you trying to run away from me?"

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered.

"Hear what?"

"You saying goodbye," she whispered looking up at him tears in her eyes. "I can't."

"I'm not here to say goodbye. I'm here to make you stay," replied Kankuro.

She shook her head. "If I stay you can't be a ninja."

"That is my punishment!! I deserve it!"

"No you don't!" she yelled at him. "If I hadn't let my feelings get in the way about what you said to me that night I never would have left. I wouldn't have been hurt and you wouldn't have been punished."

"Will you stop taking the blame for me?! I was stupid for thinking you could be a spy! It was my fault you got hurt. So stay."

He held out her headband. She looked at it before pushing it back to him.

"It was my fault. If I didn't care so much about what you thought or I hadn't-"

"Damn it all to hell!! Don't you get it?!?! I was just trying to figure out why you could use the sand!! I came up with that stupid reason so I could detach myself from you and not feel bad!!" he yelled towering over her.

She looked up at him before smiling sadly. "You don't have to make excuses for me. I can't-"

Kankuro crushed his mouth to hers. Her eyes flew open before lazily drifting shut and her arms made their way around his neck. He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands.

"I didn't want to accept I had fallen in love," he said softly. She closed her eyes before the tears spilled over.

"The only reason I ran was because it hurt to think the man I had fallen in love with no longer even thought of me as a friend."

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Does this mean you'll stay?"

She pulled back. "But what about you? You won't be a ninja anymore."

"I don't care."

Fumie paused before nodding. "Let's go tell Gaara."

Kankuro smiled and grabbed her hand before heading back towards the Kazekage building. Suddenly Fumie sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just fell in love with a pervert."

Kankuro winked before replying, "I can say the same thing."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

They both laughed.

"So what was up with back there Kanky? Never thought you would be a romantic."

"Never thought you would be one either," he replied.

She scoffed. "I think every girl in the world is at least a hidden romantic."

"Well now I know your weakness," smirked Kankuro.

"And I know yours… boobies."

Kankuro tripped and almost fell over. Fumie laughed at him.

"That was unnecessary," he protested.

"But true."

Kankuro grumbled to himself. Fumie laughed at him again before pulling him along faster to Gaara's office. They both smiled to themselves, happy things were back to normal.

* * *

AN: I love how normal for them is making fun of each other =P Anyway i'm not sure how much longer this story will go Its basically over the next chapter is just a wrap up idk it depends if i get inspired or not. Anyway Enjoy!! and sorry for the wait -.-


	12. Chapter 12

Kankuro and Fumie reached Gaara's office. She knocked and stuck her head in.

"Fumie-chan!" came Temari's voice. Fumie smiled and walked in.

"Yeah," Fumie said sheepishly. "You really knew what you were doing when you sent Kankuro after me," she said pulling him into the room.

"So you were able to convince her to stay," said Gaara looking at Kankuro. His eyes were still slightly cold towards his brother. Fumie frowned.

"Is there any way I can convince you to cancel Kankuro's punishment Gaara?" she asked tentatively.

"No," replied Gaara. "It will be seen as favoritism to my brother."

"But aren't you already low on ninjas especially good ones?" said Fumie. "Find another punishment for him that won't allow you to lose any force from Suna's defenses."

Gaara looked slightly shocked. "I hadn't thought about that. It could work. And the council would accept that as a proper reason."

Fumie smiled. "Besides there's no way Kankuro would let me go on a mission without him. I think he's going to develop into a very protective boyfriend," she laughed.

Temari and Gaara smiled while Kankuro blushed.

"Sooo…" said Temari.

Fumie nodded. "It's why I stayed."

"It's about time," said Temari. She got into Kankuro's face. "If I ever find out you cheat on her-"

"You don't have to worry about it Temari-chan. He knows if I catch him cheating I'm going to cut off his little sword and shove it down his throat."

Kankuro gulped and even Gaara paled slightly. Though she was laughing when she said it both men could tell she meant every single word.

"I've changed really," said Kankuro.

"I know Kanky. It's a just in case," said Fumie with a smile. "Besides you know I won't ever cheat on you."

"How do I know that?"

Fumie raised an eyebrow. "22 years without a boyfriend? That in itself should convince you. If I find a boy I'm going to stay with him."

Kankuro gave her a goofy smile. "Well I'm not really a boy…"

Fumie smirked pervertedly. "Even better."

Gaara cleared his throat. "Do I have to warn you two about doing certain things in the house?" he asked.

"You won't have to worry about that for awhile," replied Fumie. She laughed at Kankuro's sad expression.

"I'm gonna hold out for awhile before jumping him," she continued. Temari laughed out loud.

"Now you're just torturing him," she accused.

"No," corrected Fumie. "Sure I could sex him up now but I don't have sex… I make love," she said with a smile. "That can't happen right away."

Kankuro looked at her in stunned amusement. Temari smiled contently knowing what Fumie meant. Even Gaara, who still had emotional issues nodded his head in approval. Matsuri had taught him the difference in them.

"You're that perverted but won't have sex. You are just the most amazing woman I've ever met," said Kankuro.

"Now you're just sucking up," said Fumie with a smile.

"Not this time," said Kankuro with a smile pulling her close. "That was entirely true. And I find it even sexier you don't want to have sex."

Fumie blushed. "Well thank you then. You don't mind waiting?"

"Any man who wouldn't isn't worth your time," said Temari jumping in before pushing them out of the office. "Now go spend time together."

Fumie laughed. "Thanks Temari! Come on Kan-kun!"

Kankuro stumbled the goofy grin on his face again. Fumie laughed. "It's just a nickname."

"But you gave it to me…"

Temari smiled as their voices began to get softer as they walked off. She turned to Gaara smiling widely. He was also smiling. No words really needed to be said. They both knew what those two were going to have… because they both had already found it.

A true love of soulmates.

* * *

AN: I'm not making an excuse for the long wait for this chapter. I'm just going to apologize. So sorry. Anyway this is not the last chapter. There will be a wrap up the morning after a very special night. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Kankuro slowly opened his eyes before smiling. A month. It had been one wonderful month since Fumie had decided to stay. Sure they had their separate missions and were gone for a few days at a time, but the time they had spent together was like nothing he had ever felt before. He stretched slightly. As he moved he felt Fumie press closer to him. He shuddered slightly at the feel of her nakedness against him. Their legs were entwined and her core pressed against his upper leg. He could still feel some moisture there from the night before. He smiled wider, happy he could pleasure her like that. She had taught him as well. There was a difference between having sex and making love… and oh what a feeling it was. He grimaced as he felt himself hardening slightly at just the thought of when he became one with Fumie. He felt a hand curl around him.

"Have a problem here don't you?" said Fumie, her voice still tinged with sleep and contentment. Kankuro looked down at her smirking.

"Well you caused it. I was thinking about you." Fumie gave a smile back and lazily began moving her hand up and down.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked. Kankuro groaned as his body tensed at even the slightest pleasure she gave him.

"I was thinking about how you had shown me the difference between sex and love," he said before biting back another groan. "And how it had felt when we were one." This time he couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure. Fumie propped herself up on her elbow now looking down at him but not stopping her other hand.

"You have changed," she said softly. "But not in the way people will see it. You may have been with a lot of women but… I think you were just searching for that one woman who can make you feel like this. The woman you could love. That's why you treated all the women so nicely." She leaned down and kissed him quickly. Kankuro looked up at her, the vision of perfection in his eyes. They still had their legs entwined though she had slid a little down his leg and he could feel the moisture had been growing. He reached over with one hand and rested it on her hip.

"You're getting wetter," he said through his quickening breaths.

"Your pleasure is mine," she said simply. Kankuro smiled before letting his calloused hand rise up her body and caressing the soft skin of her breast. Fumie shuddered and let her eyes close. Her hand moved faster. He groaned, already on the brink. He held back his coming climax to continue his massage before tugging slightly on her nipple. She gasped slightly and he felt her contract on his leg. Knowing she had found her climax at the slightest of foreplay from him drove him over the edge as well. As Fumie came back to her senses she realized her hand was covered in his juices. She raised her hand before licking it off.

"Let me clean off the rest of you," she said with a smirk. Kankuro groaned pushing down the next growing erection to stop her.

"No. We need to get up. If we stay here we'll end up making love again and I know you must be sore." Fumie's eyes softened.

"Maybe a little," she said. Kankuro smirked knowing if she had admitted that she must be very sore. He regretted causing that pain. He caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for that." Fumie leaned down and kissed him slowly and passionately.

"It's what must happen the first time," she said with a smile before getting out of bed. She stumbled slightly, almost surprised at the weight of her own body. Kankuro got out of bed before picking her up.

"I'm fine Kankuro. I can walk."

"But I want to carry you." Fumie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok then," she replied as he carried her to the bathroom to allow them to both clean up. After they were clean and they had gotten dressed Fumie went to leave his bedroom but he caught her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"What's this for?" she asked hugging him back.

"Because koi-" As he said that she gave a quick gasp, her hands tightening on his clothes slightly. "-I love you." She hugged him tighter. Kankuro smiled, laying his head on top of hers.

"I love you too Kanky," said Fumie, her face shining in love and happiness. "And I always will."

* * *

AN: So here's the wrap up. I've left it open obviously for more KankuroFumie goodness in the future. And in case you think that goodness has to do with what you just read don't get your hopes up. I wasn't even intending to put any sexual stuff in this story but this is how it came out. I'm happy with it because its not dirty stuff just for the sake of being dirty. It shows their love. And if you have a problem with that I'm sorry but this is a part of love you can't ignore just because its not necessarily appropriate. Oh yeah. Koi means love. It's like honey or sweetie in English. Its a pet name. Anyway overall I'm pleased with this story though I know I could do better. Thank you all for reading along and for the reviews ^^ it means a lot.

I didn't up the rating for this chapter. Please tell me if you think I need to.


End file.
